List 'o Rules
by beanrox
Summary: A list of rules for the Institute, broken almost immediately after they are posted. Ideas appreciated!


锘?--

Rule One is up. Suggestions, as always, are welcome. (Oh, and I don't own the X-Men. That's Marvel, those lucky dogs.)

--

RULE ONE: No using your powers outside of the Danger Room.

Light green eyes scanned the official-looking paper that had, overnight, become nailed, taped, tacked or melted onto the door of the kitchen, the Danger Room, everyone's doors to their room, and had been posted in various hallways across the whole of the Institute, including next to most of the classrooms and bathrooms. The redhead in question was reading the one in the hallway closest to the second floor bathrooms, where she was awaiting her turn to take a shower (and go pee, because she really had to go...) before gulping down some breakfast and heading off to school, like half of the rest of the Institute.

The female half, mostly.

Said paper had apperantly become read by most of the students - whose mental and physical groaning she could hear - as they had loitered in the hallway, she found. After all, standing in a line outside the bathrooms gave everyone plenty of time to get bored and do something. Besides Bobby, that is (who was intent on trying to ice the hallway, which Scott kept him from doing for about ten minutes before he gave up and took a shower instead, and left the de-icing of the hallway to Rogue, who did a slightly better job.) It seemed like everyone had read the offending sheet of paper, which had quite a few rules typed on it already.

A shriek ripped through the air, and Jean turned in time to see three things happen in quick succesion:

Bobby had succeded in making his 'ice slide' -- much to the chargin of most of those in the hallway, as most had to walk that way --

-- Kitty Pryde came out of the bathroom, turning to stick her tongue out at an impatient Rogue, who saunted in before any of the other girls could take up residence...

...And the young woman known as Shadowcat showed off her spectacular set of lungs by shreiking bloody murder as her foot touched the slick, newly shorn iced floor. And, as gravity and velocity decided to take effect as suprise flittered across the suprised female's face, it sent her lithe body unceremoniously slidding across it, the rest of her school clothes-clad form following rather ungracefully, as she lacked anything with which to stop herself - like shoes on her feet, for instance, with a grip. Before any serious injury could occur, however, the teenager had reacted instinctivly and activated her powers, phasing through the ice slide, and the floor, up to her knees before she stopped herself in mid-fall. Everyone, by now, was looking - staring, to be more precise - at the former Valley-Girl as she ghost-walked back onto a non-iced section of the hardwood floor, turning solid as her bare feet touched the wood.

"BOBBY DRAKE! I'm going to kill you!", were the first, angry words out of the phaser's mouth, as she started towards the ice-encased younger mutant, who looked scared. Panicking, he started down the hallway, narrowly escaping the formerly startled young lady's fingertips as they scraped for a grip on the neck line of his t-shirt. Jean found herself smiling, then rolling her eyes as the others - mostly Rogue and the few boys in the hallway - cheered Kitty on as her prey raced down the hallway, thunking down the stairway as his feet slipped, narrowly being able to keep from falling over the sturdy wooden banister.

"Help! Kitty, I didn't mean it! Somebdy, help - there's a crazy female attacking me! Scott! Hank! Warren! AAAGH--!"

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUN--phwap.

Something, it appeared, had abruptly halted the Iceman's ungraceful descent down the winding staircase. This something, as she heard Tabitha and Amara giggle, was Mister Logan - as he was called by most of the students at the Institute, even though he only taught the Danger Room. It was, she had decided, out of misplaced respect - and fear. The red head had need not have listened to the giggling highschoolers, because just then Logan spoke up. Most of the conversations in the hallway dimmed, some halting completely.

"The hell're you doin', Popsicle?"

"Mr. Logan! Thank God! Hide me! Kitty's after me!"

...And there went Bobby's pride, along with any respect any of the kids had ever garnered for the institute's resident trickester extrordinaire. Hiding behind Logan - begging to hide behind him, no less! - from one Kitty Pryde. Kitty, whose cooking skills - or lack thereof - had nearly sent Logan to the hospital, who listened to Backstreet Boys and NSync, whose driving was outlawed in 23 of the fifty United States -- including Alaska and Hawiia.

So it was only understandable when, upon seeing the irrate young woman standing at the top of the stairs with a franky murderous glint in her usually calm and laughing eyes, Logan stepped aside swiftly, and climbed the rest of the stairs before clasping the young woman on the shoulder.

"Go easy on 'im, Half-Pint." 


End file.
